A Night With The Gang
by Isawien Malfoy
Summary: A usual night out with the gang.... perhaps. Songfic, slight base on a Improve challenge.


**Title :** A Night with the Gang

**Author :** Day Dream Bear

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything from CSI, that belongs to those genuises at CBS and everywhere else in the universe. **A Broken Wing **is sung by LeAnn Rimes, and **Hard Candy Christmas** is from The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas and sung by Dolly Parton and other cast members, although I believe she released it on her own as well. Anything else you recognize, I don't own. The plot is probably one that is used a lot, so... might not be mine either. But this paticular wording is mine so :)

**Show :** CSI : Crime Scene Investigation

**Pairings :** could be G/S

**Summary :** Just an ordinary night out with the gang... perhaps...

**

* * *

**Hello everyone, well I found this on my puter when I was clearing out chapters of NSDS that I'd already loaded, and thought, what the heck. I'll stick it out there in the world. It's a one-shot, so anything after the end is entirely up to you. I have my own thoughts about what might happen, but hey, that's just me. You can all decide what you want to happen. 

Let me know what you think,

Isá

**

* * *

**"That's something you don't see everyday." Nick mused as they sat around the table at the karaoke bar. 

"What? Grissom actually here with us at a karaoke bar or Sara getting up to sing?" Warrick teased.

"Funny." Grissom's dry words made them look up in surprise.

"Hi boss." Nick spoke up quickly.

"So any idea what Sara is going to sing?" Catherine asked as Grissom sat down, rescuing her two co-workers from their embarrassment.

"Beats me." Nick answered with a shrug as Sara stepped up on the small platform and a soft melody began to play, the Leann Rimes Song Just a Broken Wing. Then she began to sing about the robin she'd seen.

"Wow." Greg spoke as he joined them enthralled.

"Beautiful song." Nick mused as she continued to sing. "Wonder where she heard it from."

"Or what made her pick it." Warrick added softly.

"Hmm, I think I know the answer to that one." Catherine spoke up as she glanced over at Grissom. Nick and Warrick followed her glance and nodded in agreement.

Grissom in turn was silent, watching Sara as she sung with her eyes closed. Until she opened them and ended up looking right at him. Both caught up in the look as she continued to sing.

Glancing away from him she nodded at the small crowd before setting the microphone aside and making her way over to the bar. Grissom looked down at his drink before looking up at the others. "I'm going to call it a night." The four followed him as he left the building before glancing over at Sara who was still at the bar. Greg rose and made his way to the bar, leaving the three alone to their thoughts.

"I guess that explains why she puts up with him."

"I guess." Catherine agreed with Nick softly as she sipped her drink. "You know, I loved Eddie. But I don't think I've ever loved someone so much that I would stay with him after he's broken my heart."

"Yeah, true love… wonder if we'll ever be so lucky to find it." Warrick mused.

"Not sure if I want to. I mean I can't imagine going through what those two do. Sara's so in love with him, and yeah we don't know whatever happened between the two, but we know that he broke her heart… more than once… yet she stays. And Griss… I don't know if he loves her or not. But he's managed to destroy a friendship at the very least… And I'd be blind not to see the tension between the two." Nick shrugged slightly.

"Griss does love her. He's too afraid to risk everything for her." Catherine murmured.

"Foolish if you ask me. She'd give everything for him." Warrick sighed as he glanced back up at the bar. Greg was talking while Sara was stirring her drink as she listened.

"I'd say she already has." Nick countered softly before they noticed Sara was rising, leaving a dumbfounded Greg behind her as she made her way back to the stage. "I wonder…" he trailed off as she started to sing. This time she was singing the song Hard Candy Christmas from The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas.

"Well I'll be." Catherine murmured looking at the door as Sara finished singing about what she'd do if she had to leave. The other two glanced up in time to see it shutting before looking at her in confusion.

"Where's Sara going?" Greg asked and the three realized she had disappeared before Catherine smiled knowingly.

"I think she's going to set a few things right in her life." Catherine spoke seeing their questioning looks. "I think I'll go have a shot at that machine." leaving the three with their mouths open.

"Only in Vegas." Nick murmured finally.

* * *

Let me know what you think, I'm really not too sure about it honestly... but yeah 

and like I said, it's a one shot, what happened after is entirely up to you...

Isa

* * *

Updated 4/29 in accordance of the new rule on you'd like to read the original version, head to my homepage. It will be there under the files section


End file.
